Saving Percy
by AsiaMoonfield
Summary: Three broken teens. Two separate crimes. One way to save what's left of them. [AU Adopted from @Opheliac *(Wattpad)]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Percy Jackson characters and setting as implied in this fanfiction. All rights go to Rick Riordan.

(pv. Percy_BlackAdder) is the original writer of this fanfic, and there are quite a lot of the original parts will be heavily edited to fit in the plot that I've created based on the original! I legally adopted this story from her, so you really can't accuse me of stealing this. :P

Also, some characters might be OOC. Sorry about that. The UD for Saving Percy would be just as irregular as The Lost Heroine after all the preset chapters are uploaded. Meaning, I would only post when I have _something_ to post.

Officially crossposted on under the username, AsiaMoonfield.

I hope you guys enjoy :)

~kishia/asia (AsiaMoonfield)

 **Exactly four months before** Nico di Angelo's birthday, a new student arrived at Goode. A new student wasn't a common thing, even more so in the middle of the year, and it certainly wasn't expected to be anyone who's anything near as to how sad he was.

Nico came into school with his head held high, black eyes surveying the students around him like he's a man on a mission in a club. Looking around at the milling students he spotted his first target. It was a nervous book nerd with matted, mousse brown hair. He winked subtly, almost unnoticed by the crowd. The girl, however, sees this. In return, the girl blushed and looked away, scurrying to one of the adjacent halls.

Nico smirked, slightly shaking his head. Cute. But not really his type. Pfft. Who was he kidding? _Girls_ weren't really his types. He just likes messing around with them through winks and smiles. Just flirting, see, and when some unfortunate soul confesses an undying love to him, he'd crush their hearts the way he'd crush a grape with his white teeth.

Well, it wasn't really his fault for being that one lovable boy with the good looks. And it wasn't his fault that he had a higher liking on guys than girls although in this damned society it should be the other way around.

"Faggot," a voice snarled as he strolled past.

Nico laughed, brushing the word off his system. He got used to it through the years.

"We go through this everyday, Thalia." The boy sang as he faced her, a smile unwavering. "Your just jealous that I get all the hottest boys."

Their days always went on like this- he'd throw an insult, Thalia would throw something back. But today, Thalia merely curled her lip and made no comment. Nico didn't mind the sudden change. Albeit it was suspicious that Thalia wouldn't attack him like she usually did. One enemy on hiatus today. Good.

Just a few paces ahead of Nico was his group of friends, all waiting for him. Waving at them with a grin, he caught sight of Juniper's red hair- newly styled and fits her nicely. He desperately wanted to complement her on it. But today, fate had other plans for him.

He crashed into a looming shape that sent him flying backwards. After a yelp, his butt hit the dirty marble floor. A crashing sound of books and the culprit who also tripped followed.

"Hey, I-" His apology was cut short when he saw who he had walked in: the culprit was a boy he'd never seen before, sitting a few feet away on the floor with books spread around him.

Nearly a million thoughts rushed in Nico's mind once he laid his eyes on the stranger.

The boy was gorgeous. He had hair darker than the dead of the night, his skin an ivory pale but had a strange kind of gleam, like it used to strive in a sun-kissed color. Lean and muscular, but not too overwhelming and bulky; just the perfect amount. He had high cheek bones and a chiseled face, clearly sculpted by the gods. Thick black lashes framed on his eyes- oh, those eyes! A giddy feeling bubbled in his stomach. They were the colors of the ocean- seaweed green, crystalline irises subtly flecked with lapis lazuli. Once the boy caught him staring- in that split second- an odd cloud of uncertainty dampened the sparkle of his eyes, like pools of tears Nico couldn't discern as real or a trick of the light.

The boy then averted his gaze from him.

But that didn't stop the admiration Nico felt from just looking at him. This stranger should see how Nico looked at him- like he was the ocean, and Nico's desperate to drown.

"Sorry about that, I'm such a klutz." Nico laughed, trying to cut the silence between them. He knew he'd gaze into his eyes for quite a few seconds- what an epic mistake. He was just . . . Distracted. His eyes were beautiful- he himself was beautiful. Gorgeous. Handsome. And everything in between. An It Boy material, in Nico's opinion. How come no one would notice the wonder of it?

Picking up the boy's books, Nico put his best smile on show. The guy didn't seem affected one bit, focusing on the books only and not laying a glance at Nico. Again.

"I'm Nico. Nico Di Angelo." He waited for him to reply but he didn't. He felt like someone had just poked his chest with a hypodermic needle and injected him with a slow-acting poison.

"Hey, don't be shy," Nico continued in a soothing tone. Resisting the urge to tangle the boy's hair in his fingers, he said, "Tell me your name."

The boy visibly shivered, rose to his feet, and ran off.

Nico could only blink, feeling a something on his right hand he didn't know he was holding. Looking at the object, he realized he hadn't given him his Ancient Greece textbook yet . . .

•

"And his eyes! Did I tell you how beautiful his eyes were?"

It was already lunch, and Nico's group sat in the shade of some large trees at the back of the school field.

"Yes, Neeks," Leo whined, adding a roll of his eyes. "Three times already!" One could easily think that he was a Hispanic boy, with the color of his- a color reminding him of chocolate- the impish face and curly brown hair.

Nico leaned on the back of his chair, a dreamy sigh escaping his lips. "I'm so going to make him mine." There was no shred of doubt in his voice. His five friends just looked at him, their eyes telling Nico that they weren't sure what to say next. Heh. They're usually like that- and just like Thalia's daily jabs of insults he'd gotten used to it.

"He might not be gay, though." That was her half-sister Hazel, speaking. No one would really think of them as siblings; at first glance, that is. Pretty curls framed her face stuffed with a bit of baby fat, her eyes startlingly gold and sharp like a cat's. With a wave of his hand, Nico brushed her negative comment off.

"Seriously, guys," Nico looked at their eyes one by one, a gleam of confidence shining on it. He could tell it from his reflection on their eyes. "What matters is that he's hot and I want at least one kiss before Christmas break!"

In a moment shortly, Nico caught the all-too familiar gleam on Leo's bright eyes. No way he'd raised a-

"That's a bet?" Leo mocked, a mischievous grin on his face.

Nico buried his face in his hands and groaned loudly. "No."

And he tried, for the rest of their lunch break, to convince them otherwise but they knew nothing could stop Leo and his cracked ideas once it's out. Nico ended up betting that he could get a kiss from the strange boy by Christmas break for one hundred dollars. He sent whoever god could be listening to troublemakers like him a prayer since he didn't have anything close to one hundred dollars.

At that moment, Nico's just blissfully unaware that the money would be the last of his problems.


	2. Chapter 2

Thalia Grace never liked Nico di Angelo, and that was the whole truth. His presence inside Goode just pissed her off to no end and she had no clue why. Well, she did but she wasn't about to admit it to anyone soon.

She glared as he walked past her when the bell rang for the end of school. With a subtle, shit-eating grin on her face, she stuck out a combat boot and he tripped. She sniggered with her companions at the time, but deep inside Thalia saw no real humor in watching the younger boy scuffle on the floor but to fall over. After all, the two had had a history together.

Remembering it brought up memories, and not-so-good ones, for that matter.

"Hey, di Angelo!" She snapped. The memories faded in the face of her voice. "You've just hurt my feet." Behind her, Jason and Piper laughed among themselves. The other boy made a grand gesture of flicking his head the other way and strutted out of the room.

"What a loser." One of Jason's arms draped over Piper's shoulders. The other girl smirked, agreeing, inching closer in his arms. The image sickens her, but Thalia knew better than to be cross with the couple. Especially her very own brother, Jason. He was the only one left in their family, and Thalia wouldn't want to lose him.

She won't lose like Nico had. No. Thalia couldn't afford thinking of things like that. For all she knew, some kind of higher being might hear her and decide to put Thalia in her right place.

So Thalia nodded in agreement but didn't speak, opting to grunt and stand instead.

"Later." The tone in her voice made her message clear between the three of them. Follow and you're dead. "I've got important things do." Grabbing her bag, she headed for the school's back entrance. Walking towards the exit, which lead to the fields, Thalia's head was down in her bag, busy from fishing her cigarettes and a lighter. She'd done this so many times, and it wasn't much of a surprise whenever-

Thalia collided with a giant lump that sent her flying backwards and made her land on her butt. The contents of her bag spilled out across the glossy marble floor.

"Ah, shit." Her eyes went up to the culprit.

He sat on the floor near her, blinking like a deer in front of the headlights. The dark locks of his messy hair were flattened slightly by a woollen black beanie. He used to be teased for being short in primary school but that stopped short after his growth spurt. For a sixteen year old, Nico di Angelo was quite tall.

"Watch it," Thalia spat, shoving her items back in. Who would've thought they'd cross paths again, just a few minutes short from the hallway incident?

Out of the corner of her eye, Thalia saw his obsidian-like eyes bore a hole of pure hatred to Thalia's system. It wouldn't be surprising if she would feel the intensity of his stare from the other side of a street. He had all the reasons to hate her, something that she knew very well...

Nico scoffed, indignant. "How about a little-"

Thalia immediately smacked him over the head with her entire bulky bag. "Oh shut up," she snarled, lulling the strange pain in her chest. After giving him a cold once-over, she stood. Her voice was loud; someone could've heard her from the inside. "I don't give a damn, di Angelo." Ignoring the specks of blood on her bag and Nico's quiet, painful moans, Thalia stalked off. She was officially done.

* * *

Thalia felt like punching something. Unfortunately, she couldn't do that. Not here in the local store. Yellow peeling wallpaper could be seen at the dark corners, rusty door hinges squeaking whenever someone entered. Dim orange lights filled the room, and Thalia was quite sure it'd ruin her vision until her next life. She was behind the counter not as a customer but a cashier, and she saw the time fly by while an old lady who looked as ancient as the shop contemplated on toilet paper as if it was something that would change the rest of her life altogether.

Ten more minutes later and the old woman was still at the counter, her back hunched and eyes squinting behind thick round glasses. There were two different kinds of toilet paper in her hands, and now she was interrogating Thalia over which one was better.

"For the love of god, just buy both!" Thalia snatched the items from the lady's hands. That forced the poor woman to pay. She thrust the items in a plastic bag and then to the old lady. Thalia didn't miss the woman muttering about Thalia and how disrespectful this generation had become as she left the store.

Thalia groaned, sitting back on the only chair behind the counter. It was made of black leather and a stack of old telephone books served as one of its legs. She flicked a piece of fluff that was falling out of the chair's and then picked up and pen and started clicking over and over while black gum popped on her lips. Thalia mildly wondered if the owners would notice if she stole a few packets of cigarettes when he entered. The bell rang like it did with any other costumer, he walked in with his hand covering a younger blonde girl's hand. He avoided eye contact with Thalia and let the girl pull him over to the Lollies section of the store. He had hair blacker then ink and sea coloured eyes, Thalia recognised him immediately as the boy that Nico Di Angelo crashed into that morning in school. The guy who made Nico run for his money. Thalia blew another bubble, observing him and the little girl like a sentry.

She looked around six or seven, with long, and pretty, curly blonde hair tied with an elastic band. Her skin had a California tan, and she was quite tall for her age. Those stormy gray eyes seemed to analyze Thalia for some reason.

The boy and little girl walked up with a Cadbury milk chocolate clutched in their hands. He placed them both on the counter for the little girl. All of a sudden, Thalia felt the beginnings of depression and it didn't take long to figure out the source. The boy was clouded by a fog of sadness, it seemed to encase him like mist. He was drowning without him knowing, drawing the happiness out of the air with the misery in him. The whole thing disturbed her.

Thalia composed herself, thinking she'd been through worse than encountering these weak typed beings as she scanned the chocolates. "That'll be three dollars."

With lips sealed in a cruel, straight line, the boy slid across a five dollar note. Thalia passed him the change. Noticed him flinch when their skin made the slightest contact.

"Have a nice night," Thalia said, surprising even herself. She didn't greet people who come and go by the store, saw no reason why she should in the first place. But she thought it wouldn't hurt- maybe the boy would react.

"You too," The little girl replied. The smile on her face concealed a sadness that Thalia felt. A lingering sadness that seemed to mirror that of the boy's. The pair left, and the night went on its usual pace. And as she left for home, Thalia couldn't help but note that the boy didn't say anything. At all.


	3. Chapter 3

Outside, Annabeth had insisted/span to wear her helmet without his help. So he did. Annabeth was trying to grow up fast, but maybe it's something that would help them both in the long run. The chocolate bars they'd bought from the store hung inside her pocket. Hopefully, it won't melt along the way. Annabeth signaled him that she was ready- three taps on his side- Percy gunned the engine. Percy and Annabeth took up speed straight to the hospital. While he manoeuvred his motorbike on the streets, he couldn't help but think about the two people he met.

The boy from school and that girl in the corner store.

Something about them disturbed him. Was it the eyes? The way they looked and acted around him? This- this strange connection he'd felt between them? Or maybe he's just over thinking things again. Or his social anxiety coming out of the closet. He'd have enough reason to believe that it was the last reason- it always happened to him. He couldn't get himself straight and act normal since that certain day...

Percy felt Annabeth's little arms wrap tighter around his torso. Feeling her this close made him happy. Loved. Special despite his incapability that he couldn't even speak of. He was glad to have her even after everything that happened. That even if he himself wanted to cave in to his inner demons she'd always be his beacon. His guiding light.

Percy loved her. She, and the girl they're about to visit, were the only ones left of his family. And it might not look like it but he wasn't about to give them up soon.

* * *

Reyna's hands were cold and limp, like a stuffed toy left in the freezer. Looking at how lifeless she looks, Percy felt cold all over. He and Annabeth yearned to see her smile again.

"I miss her, Papa," Annabeth whispered. The little girl had sat on Percy's lap. One of the chocolate bars were in her small hands. Being young, the doctors had been careful to tell the condition of their sister. Told her Reyna was sleeping, but she couldn't be disturbed. The first few weeks of this were tough- Annabeth insisted waking her up like she used to in their little household. But now, she was used to it. She even knew what comatose meant, thanks to her discreet researching when Percy wasn't with her.

There were some things Percy couldn't keep from her forever, perhaps.

"I wish you could talk Papa, you used to sing," Annabeth leaned against her older brother. She called Percy 'Papa' because of the lack of father figure in her life, other then the perfectly still girl in front of them, Percy was the only family she could remember.

The thought made his heart ache. He wanted to talk again like he once did. It's been years but this wound that hurt him so bad never healed. That thing about "time heals everything"? It could be a lie, judging from his experience. Or maybe because no one had come yet to save him from the nightmare haunting him every night. No one was there to heal him. No one. Yet. He sighed, trying to take off a heavy feeling in his chest. Percy rubbed her arms instead.

"Reyna could sing better than you, though," Annabeth giggled. Percy heard the slightest of sniffles. She always cried when she remembers something good. Grinning through his little tears, Percy adjusted her on his lap so he could kiss her forehead.

Reyna herself lay perfectly still. She'd gone thinner throughout months of being in this state. She looked sicklier, paler. Her long brown hair spread over the white pillow like seaweed. If it wasn't for the slow rise and fall of her chest and steady beep from the heart monitor, she would have passed for a dead person.

"I wish you could both sing to me again," the little girl croaked through her tears. She wiped them away with her tiny, fragile hands. "And get rid of all the bad dreams." Percy hugged his younger sister tight, kissing the top of her head. Annabeth weeped into his chest. Percy looked over Reyna, hoping she could wake up and look after Annabeth for him. He was never good with comforting people like their other siblings were. He just knew that he liked hugging Annabeth, tears or no tears. While little Annabeth was in his arms, Percy felt like he could protect her from everything and everyone in the world. From all the bad things this world had to offer.

"I love you, Papa," Annabeth whispered against her chest. Percy used the only thing he could say in sign language to reply.

'I love you too, Annie.'

* * *

Percy saw the girl from the store the next day at school. She leaned against the school wall around the back where she wouldn't be caught. A cigarette was in her hand and white smoke flowed from her mouth. The girl had shoulder-length, midnight black hair, looking like it had been cut in the dark with a crooked pair of scissors. Her skin was white, a few piercings were on her face. When she raised her arms, her black crop top Sleeping with Sirens would rise too. It revealed a belly button piercing twinkling in the morning sun.

Her eyes spooked him. They were a frightening electric blue, like lightning. She shot a stony glare at Percy. With his social anxiety hackles on a high, he ran back to the school building. He had to get away from her. His instincts told him so. Inside the hallways, he saw a few students mill around. They all talked in hushed tones. Some hefted their books from lockers, and a few stood by the corner, laughing. The clock hanging off the right wall indicated that his first class was about to start in five minutes. He had a whole new reason to hurry.

"Hey!" A voice yelled from behind. Percy stopped in his tracks, feeling like it was him who was called. The sound of squeaky shoes echoed in his ears as a familiar boy strolled up to his face.

 _Nico Di Angelo_ , he thought. Percy heard some girls giggling about Nico and him yesterday because he had crashed into him. He had dark, messy hair and black eyes glinting under the light. Nico smiled at him- a heart-stopping smile that made Percy's knees go wobbly. He literally fell against the red lockers because of it. Percy felt heat rush to his face. Nico's eyes lit up a bit- then blinked and let out a small smile. He must've seen him blush. Percy avoided his sparkling eyes and nodded.

"Woah big guy!" Nico rushed to his side, his eyes drawn into a light of concern and confusion. "You alright there?"

Percy felt heat rush to his face. Nico's eyes lit up a bit- then blinked and let out a small smile. He must've seen him blush. Percy avoided his sparkling eyes and nodded.

"You sure?" When Percy didn't reply, Nico kept talking. "Anyway, you left you Greek mythology on the floor yesterday." He pored into his bag, then brought out Percy's book and handed it to him with a smile. "Thought you might want it back!"

Percy took it with a shaky smile of his own. His knees still felt weak. Like any moment he'd fall over. He had history with Mr. Brunner- he was friendly but when it came to Greek history he was crazy. Some said he was really a part of it and he's some kind of immortal god or whatever. The book was going to help him get back into groove, and possibly close to him since he liked the subject too.

Nico inched his head a little closer. "Not gonna talk?" When Percy didn't respond, Nico frowned.

"Can't... talk?"

Percy gave him a small, shy nod. Then walked off before he could be interrogated any further. He heard Nico yelling after him to come back but Percy just wanted to be alone. But that was impossible. He willed the tears to go back. Percy couldn't let himself cry in here. He had to be strong for himself. And he had classes- no one's going to give him some slack if he cried right there.

But the thoughts wouldn't stop spinning in his head. The thoughts slurred him, but he kept going.

Percy wanted out from this tragedy spinning in his life. He wanted to be alone with his family and his family alone. Locked up in the good old days where everything felt good, and there was only the light. No darkness surrounded them. Not a single problem bothered him. Or his family.

But they were gone. Forever.


	4. Chapter 4

**Dinners in the di Angelo** household felt different ever since the empty seat existed. Everyday, Nico gave his best to beat the air of depression coming from there. He usually ended up in vain.

"How was school?" Maria, his mother, asked. "Are you kids doing fine?"

"Yes. Our grades are coming pretty well." Hazel smiled a little then shot a glance at Nico- who was on the other side of the table. "But Nico here had set his eyes on-"

"-a contest!" He cut in, giving his best, convincing smile. Underneath the table, Nico tapped Hazel's foot once. "There's this art contest in school, ma. I think I'm going for it."

"Sounds good, Nico." Nico's mother nodded in apprehension. A tight-lipped smile graced her pale Italian features. "Tell us when it's up, alright?"

On the other side of the table, Nico made out a sly grin coming from his half-sister. He could just imagine what goes on in her mind: _A contest, really?_ To his defense, in a good-kind-of-weird way, this green-eyed boy and the bet was some kind of contest he'd have to come out in victory.

At the head of the table their father sat, a regal air hanging around him and his black glossy suit. He never spoke in dinners unless important. But just like everyone else in the household, he was different before the empty seat existed. He used to talk to them. Read: used to.

The silence dragged on. Hazel now seemed more focused on the gold bangle on her wrist than the beef and potatoes in front of her. Everyone saw her as a little cutie- curly brown hair, her skin just as dark but rich, like the earth. Her eyes were glittery gold, something that Nico was always jealous of.

He now had Hazel, all because of Nico's father's brief fling with Hazel's mother. His parents had experienced a brief divorce in their marriage. Five long years of Nico and his older sister Bianca passed between his two parents every week. However, after a mining accident, no one couldn't bear leaving little Hazel to her relatives at her mother's side. The relatives always sued Hazel for all their bad luck- something about her and Marie being witches. Nico glanced at the empty seat beside him. A pang of guilt and sadness overtook him.

His phone buzzed against his right leg, jarring him back to the reality he was in.

"Can I please leave?" It was Hazel.

Maria smiled. "Of course you can." Hazel was out of the room by the time he'd picked up his silverware and proceeded on eating. He still had his manners with him, and he was taught not to leave the table until he'd finished his meal. The rest of the di Angelo's finished their dinners at roughly the same time. Nico took care of the dishes - today was his day on their kitchen duty according to the roster pinned on their fridge.

Nico jumped up the stairs three at a time. Once he got inside his room, he slid across the blue carpet and fished his phone from his pocket. A few texts from his classmates. He placed them over his nightstand; he could deal with those later. For now, he had to do something important, and that was figuring out this mute but outrageously handsome green-eyed boy. Nico still didn't know his name, so he would have to settle with Green-Eyes for the time being.

There was a lot more to him than just a quiet boy with a mountain-load of shyness.

Nico didn't want to be rude or anything but he was desperate to find out more about Green-Eyes. It was like Green was a puzzle that had only a few pieces to work with and no definite picture to base it off. The odds didn't matter to Nico. He's going to solve him, with or without a picture to copy.

So Nico made a list: the Green-Eyed Puzzle. Grinning to himself, he jotted down a few pointers to help him. It looked like he was outlining for a book of sorts.

Within ten minutes, Nico was done. He skimmed through his list again, making sure that he got his points across on his paper. There were five things he knew about the mystery boy.

1: He's a good student, because all the books couldn't mean jack.

2: He's a new student at Goode.

3: He's mute for unknown reasons.

4: He has the most gorgeous eyes ever (oops).

5: I really like him.

And for the things that he should find out, Nico had come up with three.

1: His name.

2: Why was he so sad and mute.

3: Whether he's gay or not. If so, then create new list.

Three things didn't seem so bad for now, Nico was sure he could manage that. The last one worried him a little. What if Green-Eyes wasn't gay? How would he get that kiss then? A more pressing issue though- how would he prevent Green-Eyes from thinking he was a stalker?

Nico pushed away those worries. That's for later. But now Nico was only focusing on his name. It would be a little to call him Green Eyes when he's walking at the halls now, wouldn't it? And, well, the texts. His phone must've buzzed twelve times now on his nightstand. Right next to his phone were his workbooks, waiting in unsung patience.

Just when he was about to go after his things, something crashed through his window. His floor was suddenly glittery- shards of broken glass scattered over it and reflecting the lights inside his room. Something dark rolled amidst the glass. Nimble on his feet (he wore his boots just for this), Nico made his way towards the black object.

At a closer distance, Nico realized it was a stone. Around it was a silver thread, and a white piece of paper tied on the rock.

As careful as he could, Nico grabbed the stone and removed the little note. He snuck a glance outside his window. No one was there. Nico thought there were footsteps heading to his room... His parents, most likely.

Not much time to read it, then. Nico bit his lip, considering his options. He tucked it inside his right pocket.

The door slammed open- Nico yelped and jumped in surprise. Holding a hand to his pounding chest, he swung around to face his parents and Hazel.

Nico gathered his nerves, letting out a huff of air before he went to them. Hopefully, the usual parental interrogation wouldn't last long. He and Hazel had to visit Bianca's graveyard by four in the morning.


	5. Special Chapter I

_A note here: I'm still constructing Chapter Five, which is in Thalia's POV. Sorry about that. (And yes, you'll see more of these chapters which will focus on some unseen moments in the fic- flashbacks and whatnot.) The latter part of SC:I will be in the latest chapter (C5) as well._

 **Nico and Hazel arrived** by four in the morning, holding true to their tradition. Before Bianca's grave they prayed and watched on in silence. Sentries, that's what they were. What needed to look out for in the dark, the half-siblings had no idea.

In the silence, Hazel held his hand. First, it was a gentle touch, a wind through the stillness of the night, then warmth seeped from her fingers to his own. Just by then did Nico realize how ice-cold his own hands were. How unforgiving it seemed, like the world that continued revolving beneath their feet.

"Are you okay?" Hazel's golden eyes never gazed away from the elaborate design of the headstone. It was her design anyway so it's an excusable reason. Second, it was one of Bianca's earlier sketches which she'd improved on later. That was one thing they shared. However, in these certain plights, Nico would usually ask himself if she was referring to him or Bianca in her afterlife. Of course, it was him who she's asking.

"A little cold," he admitted. Light drifts of morning wind ruffled their clothes. Even through two layers of fabric, Nico felt the breeze tore into his skin like needles...

He felt himself drown to the memory of that day.

 _The dark marble reflected his face- a young boy drenched in the freezing rain; black eyes as lifeless as glass stared back at him._

 _He saw someone walking towards him from behind. The ripped jeans and crop top and black umbrella didn't do her favors in hiding- Nico knew who she was and why was she trying to blend with the darkness around them. Cold hands seemed to cradle his heart. He accepted their company._

 _"Go away." He remembered saying that to Thalia. Too many times. He didn't want to face her. The sight of her makes him sick._

 _"Neeks..." He had heard Thalia sniff. Not that it mattered whether or not she cried for his sister's murder. "It wasn't my fault. I-"_

 _"I don't hear anything." His voice almost caught up in his throat. It sounded so different- world-weary and broken, two words that would've been impossibly used to describe the youth of Nico di Angelo. "I don't want to hear anything that you say."_

 _"At least let me explain, Nico!" Thalia shouted. Thunder boomed across the sky. A harsh white- lightning- flashed between them like a camera from heavens, recording everything that happened in between._

 _Despite the heavy rain and the way it muted every sound there was in this world, Nico heard Thalia's sobs. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I never would've left her. I-"_

 _Nico stood up and faced her. His eyes stung. His face burned with pent-up rage. "You let her die!"_

"Stop crying, brother."

Nico snapped back to reality. His tears were almost dry on his cheeks. In a crumpled heap, he fell to the ground, shaking. Hazel held him in her arms, murmuring sweet nothings to his ear. Hazel rubbed her hand on his pant leg, calming his nerves. Nico was the older one; he was supposed to be his half-sister's pillar. And yet, here, in Hazel's arms, he was as weak as a piece paper floating in the air.

"We're going home now," Hazel whispered. "Can you stand?"

Nico gave her a nod. In his weakness, he almost stumbled twice. But they rose from the ground, staggering a bit in each step. Soon, they were walking straight to their home.

That morning inside Goode, Nico tried his best to hide his sleepy head. Walking towards his first class, he thought about Hazel. She'd called in sick today. Apparently, the wind got into her and turned everything upside down. Nico had to go through school alone now. But it's not like he needed Hazel all the time. He could fend off other students who would hurt him just fine.

Someone clapped his shoulder. "Hey."

Nico didn't bother turning to face her. An old fire of grudge rekindled itself in him. This was the girl who left her sister to die, to save her sorry butt. "Get away, Thalia."

"Must you act like this everytime?"

"Yes." _Until crows turn white, which was fairly impossible._ "And I have good reasons why. Not to mention you've repeatedly hit me with your things yesterday." He faced her with a noncommittal facade, an eyebrow raised. "Want me to tell that to the teachers?"

Thalia seemed to bite back a curse. Then she turned to the other direction and walked, waving a hand. "Too bad, I suppose. I know the name of the guy you're falling for and I was just about to tell-"

"Wait!" Nico rushed forward. _God._ On normal days, he wouldn't have let this happen. He could just imagine a ghostly grin on her face. _She- I just let her won on this_. "What the hell did you just-"

"I don't hear anything," she lilted. On their walk, Nico hadn't noticed they'd stopped by a classroom already. In a short time, Nico noticed the familiar dark hair and green eyes and lean build sitting by the window.

 _Oh._ "No way," he muttered, shaking his head.

"Well, yes." Thalia let out a light chuckle that totally rubbed her triumph on his face. Then she left Nico and entered the room. Nico eyed her movements- and exhaled in relief when Thalia sat very far from him.

Nico's eyes were focused on the green-eyed boy again. They shared a glance that lasted for a few seconds, only broken by the school bell ringing at a distance. With heat making its way to his face, Nico bowed to the boy's general direction and scampered like a rat caught in the lights.

At least they had stared at each other longer than before. That was progress, right? Nico laughed a little at his thoughts, the jealousy of Thalia sharing a class with the boy of his dreams fading.

If Green Eyes shared a class with his frienemy- something he'd never thought would happen in a million years- then maybe it wasn't impossible that Nico would share a class with him, too.

"Hazel would've said something like 'you're pretty delusional'," Leo pointed out at lunch later on.

He sipped a bit of the frappucino he ordered from the cafeteria. Too sweet but would do. He wanted to be awake for the rest of the day. "You're not helping my morale."

A crocodile grin appeared on his face. "I wasn't the one who put on a hundred dollars here."

"Shut up."

Leo's phone chimed. After a few swipes on the screen, he started to laugh with his head thrown back. "Goddamn, Nico. I never knew you'd love to join that art contest."

"Is that Hazel you're texting to?" Nico reached for Leo's phone but the guy stood on his chair and defended it.

Another bing chimed from his phone. "Yeah. Don't worry." Leo typed something again on his phone, that annoying grin still on his face. "Juniper's taking care of your form now."

Nico rolled his eyes. "As if I need that."

"Your mom does, apparently."

For the second time on that day, he told Leo to shut up.

 ** _Humaans. I need your feedback. Please vote and comment when you see fit. Thanks for over two hundred votes on the first thousand reads! You guys rock. :D I hope you'll enjoy the rest of the story from here, as it will deviate from the original one a bit before we get to the preset chapters on Percy_BlackAdder's version._**

 _Sincerely, the dam(ned) writer from Estenzia xx_


	6. Chapter 5

No one really asked about the note that crashed through Thalia's window last night. (It was Thursday, and today was Friday.) Not even Jason, who could be fairly nosy when he wanted to. Good. Because she didn't want to talk about it anyway.

However, if someone so desperate was to ask about it, she'd probably blurt out the exact words in it.

Unless you want to end up like his sister, continue avoiding Nico.

It was pretty obvious what it meant. Whoever sent that note had proved a great deal of things to Thalia. One, he (she's just generalizing it for the meantime because it could be anyone, really) was the killer. Well, that was pretty far-fetched but, hey, who would just let that kind of threat go out casually? It had to be someone who's capable of killing another person.

Second, if he wasn't the killer, then he knows the di Angelo family and what had happened in it. He also knew her connection to them. To Nico, specifically. If that person knew that both she and Nico are mutual enemies at the moment, Thalia had no idea. Thalia's brows cinched together, lips curling in sync of her disturbed thoughts as she realized the third one.

This person chased after Nico.

Her fists curled tight on her sides. A fire sparked inside her and she ripped the paper to pieces and stomped on it. While doing that, it almost made her think that she'd gone nuts. But she had her reasons. She shouldn't listen to that paper, or whoever wrote it. Still, she couldn't help feeling something inside her.

Nico was in serious trouble. And because of their very endearing status, Thalia had to find a way to get the message to him without this mystery psycho sticking his nose and knife at her.

Fast forward to her Friday morning at Goode. Thalia walked along the hall, humming rock tunes under her breath while contemplating one of her classmate's text. She tried her best not to bump at other students while reading it for what seemed like one hundred times.

The cute guy with the brightest green eyes on earth is in our Maths today and on the next days onward! xx

Wasn't that the guy Nico likes? Thalia clicked her tongue, not missing the bitter taste that ensued. For once, Thalia wanted to run away from school for entirely different reasons. What reasons? She didn't even know. But it wasn't like she didn't care. Thalia did, for once.

One of her other classmates asked about the name in a group message. The same person who sent that message said it was Perseus Jackson.

Entering the hall, Thalia saw Nico sauntering by. He didn't seem to notice her. What a morning. Nico looked like he tried to hide his sleepy head, letting his growing fringes cover his eyes. Hazel wasn't with him. There had been a rumor going a few after his sister's death- Bianca- that he, and eventually Hazel, went to her grave every early morning. It seemed true; it was something Nico would do to honor his sister.

A pang of guilt snaked inside her, gripping her heart in a tight grasp. Thalia almost dropped her phone. In a hurry, she walked behind him and clapped his shoulder. "Hey."

Nico didn't bother turning to face her. At this close range, Thalia could almost feel the old fire of grudge rekindling itself in him. It wasn't much of a surprise if Nico thought of her as the girl who left his sister to die.

"Get away, Thalia."

"Must you act like this everytime?"

"Yes." Thalia knew that all too well. "And I have good reasons why. Not to mention you've repeatedly hit me with your things yesterday." He faced Thalia, an eyebrow raised. His eyes were like an abyss. "Want me to tell that to the teachers?"

Thalia bit back a curse. All she wanted was a way to get the message across, but Nico and their complicated past made the task so daunting... Then she turned to the other direction and walked, waving a hand. A little plan formed in her mind.

"Too bad, I suppose." Thalia hid a grin on her face, the plan coming into motion. Lure in the prey with what he wants. "I know the name of the guy you're falling for and I was just about to tell-"

"Wait!" He heard Nico rushed forward amidst the growing crowd of students. "What the hell did you just-"

"I don't hear anything," she lilted. On their walk, she herself hadn't noticed they'd stopped by a classroom already. Thalia entered. Out of her peripheral vision, she saw Nico noticing the familiar dark hair and green eyes and lean build sitting near the window at the back.

She heard him say, "No way."

"Well, yes." Thalia let out a light chuckle that totally rubbed her triumph on his face. For the effect, of course. Thalia felt holes bored onto her back; Nico eyed her movements. For the record, Thalia sat very far from this Perseus guy. People might say he's cute or whatever, but she wasn't going to be one of them. After all, she'd seen the worst of him first beforehand. She'd seen the emptiness in his eyes that almost mirrored Nico's when she looked at him. It was the kind of emptiness that wasn't supposed to exist in their eyes. Not in them. But it did, anyway.

The rest of the class hours were a blur. Thalia surprised herself by participating not only in her first class but on the rest as well. Whether the teachers took this as progress, it was too early to assume.

Before she knew it the day was already coming to an end. Thalia huffed, increasing her walking pace as she and more students filed for the exit. The teachers also had their eyes set on the Green-Eyed boy. Now, Thalia had to get used to calling him Perseus. Or rather, Percy, upon his signed request. A part of Thalia softened when he explained that he was mute, because despite his condition he was able to get through the rest of the day. And a part was annoyed because everyone else started treating him like a confused baby seal. Thalia had rolled her eyes at that. It was obvious he could hold out for himself. Couldn't they see that?

He and Thalia had shared the same class before lunch period again, and so she saw him scamper out at lunch. A hair's breadth before that, Percy explained that he had shorter class hours because of personal reasons and the occasional sessions with a psychiatrist that coincidentally fell on some of his school days. He almost brought out his written proofs that the school let him go on his own, if not everyone nodded and let him, seeing the truth in his broken but still beautiful eyes.

However, Thalia didn't miss one thing that he did.

He usually looked at Thalia when she herself didn't "seem to notice" in their shared classes. And the look he gave to her was the one where he seemed to find something in her face.

Almost as if she was a familiar face to him.

She was as sure as hell she didn't know him. Except that he's related somehow to the little blonde girl he was with on that night at the shop.

Well, she had the weekend to herself to plan things out. Thalia could get Nico to his side while knowing this Percy and if everything truly had a connection and she wasn't just insane from all that cigarettes she'd used. If this whoever-the-hell-he-is thought that Thalia would let herself fall for that little note, he's wrong. Messing with Thalia Grace and the ones she still cared about- no matter how little it seemed- would be the biggest regret in his life.

Thalia couldn't help but grin at that as she walked home. That was as good a start as any, yeah?

She started piecing things on her way out of school. In all honesty, Thalia didn't want to cross with Nico at this moment because the last thing she needed was to spill a little something out. But luck might be MIA or somewhere down in hell, because it did happen.

"Thals!" Thalia barely heard him with the buzzing chorus of students around her. Footsteps resounded, a few more grunts and someone suddenly latched on her arm and momentum pushed them forward. Thalia could've stumbled with a flustered Nico di Angelo if she hadn't held fast on the wall next to them.

"What the hell, Nico-"

"Thalia," he huffed, stepping in front of her. "We... need to... talk..."

Thalia noticed some students stopped to stare at them. She fixed that by glaring at them, then at Nico. "About what?"

"You knew that guy."

Oh. Thalia couldn't help but let out a low whistle.

"I don't have anything in exchange, yes, but maybe we could set a deal or something? Anything?" Nico looked like he was psyching himself up for a confession, which only made Thalia hardly stifle her laughter. "Please, Thalia. Please."

It looked like she was having a nice day teasing the hell out of Nico to make him bend, but deep down, Thalia reminded herself that someday, she had to tell him more than just the name of Percy Jackson.

"Suit yourself." Thalia started to walk towards the school exit again.

This time, she let Nico follow her.


	7. Chapter 6

**Saturdays marked Percy's rest** from school. But with his and Annabeth's budget dwindling, he had to set his feet out to the world and try not to get his little sister involved. And the orphanage from out of town, he added in silence. He walked at the mall without knowing that Annabeth followed him, then she revealed herself by the entrance.

Percy had to do what he had to do when Annabeth's sleeping, or maybe when his class hours are shorter.

The mall was thick with people and noise. It hurt Percy's ears and made him slightly jealous. Everyone had so much fun and energy, even little Annabeth who now hooked her little arms to his.

"-and then Bonny gave me a hug and said that she would be my friend. Harry left me alone after that. I don't really- Percy!"

Percy nearly jumped at her squeal, then he looked at her.

"Lookie Percy, look!" Annabeth had one of her widest grins again. And it was aimed at him. "Can I please have one?"

Percy looked to where she consistently pointed. It was a small shop that seemed in shadow of more impressive shops. Along the glass walls were colourful tattoo designs, and surprisingly, teddy bears of all shapes and sizes. Only a fourth of the glass walls- windows, whichever- were covered with the stuffed toys, revealing three people inside. One was a young-looking celibate who sat on a reclining chair with the brightest blonde hair Percy had ever seen. Another one held a tattoo needle: he was larger with dark skin and frizzy hair. And yet another was a lithe and gorgeous woman with half of her hair a semblance to amethyst and the other a stunning navy blue.

Percy immediately knew the what and why- but he definitely didn't expect the tattoos along the fuzzy stuffed toys. Painted on the shop's banner atop the clear double doors was 'Aphro and Heph's'. Right below it was 'Tattoos, Piercings and Teddy Bears'.

The colorful array of teddy bears must have grabbed Annabeth's attention. Yes. Percy could swear that the teddy bears did it.

Percy was just about to object in any way he could but then he caught sight of Annabeth's pleading eyes. All he could do by then was to heave loudly. He never really tried to spoil the little girl nor deprive her of things, but their budget... The thought passed as quick as riptide when Annabeth whooped and dragged him off to the shop.

Even he had to smile at Annabeth's antics. And of course, she was still a little girl. Percy pushed the door open and let her lead him inside. The room smelled of ink, sweet nothings, and a hint of blood and burning flesh. Percy's nose wrinkled. He had to stop the coming waves of headache and mini-flashbacks. He couldn't have that here. Not. Here. Never.

When Percy figured he was okay again, he took in the sights of this little shop. The wallpaper had vintage red patterns that surprisingly went well with the bears and punk rock designs. Band and tattoo posters littered the wall marking the "dark side" of the store. At the "bright side" of the shop was the actual counter. The bottom of the counter had bright paisleys, smiling Japanese animation characters and ink designs. Percy had trouble thinking that the designs itself fitted in one place but they did.

Behind the counter was the woman he and Annabeth had seen from outside. The woman was even more beautiful up close. Her hair straight as still curtains and touched her shoulders, the other half wild and curly reaching past her shoulders. Her true eye color was hidden beneath black contacts with red flecks. Her collar bone had a swirling pastel tattoo design. She wore a gray, sleeveless frilly dress with long black gloves that reached her elbows and combat boots.

"Hi there, sweethearts!" She smiled at them. Gently, Percy pushed Annabeth towards the teddy bear shelves which she happily scampered off to.

"Teddy Bears? Always a favourite." The woman grinned. She didn't look much older than Percy. Perhaps 25.

"I'm Aphrodite but you can call me any way you want. What's your name kid?"

Percy felt compelled to respond, only he couldn't. Literally.

"Hey, kid." Aphrodite's smile dropped a little. "This is the part where you respond."

Percy looked away, thinking on where was the nearest Hall of Shame from the mall. Well too bad it didn't exist at all.

The woman flipped her curly blue hair. "Don't talk then." She was just starting to mumble profane words when Annabeth emerged to Percy's side like a pixie to the rescue.

"Percy can't talk," she said in a defensive tone. She clutched the bear on her chest. She even glared a little at the kind lady.

"What?"

"Percy, my brother." Percy just saw her pointing at him. All he could care about was how his shoes were the most fascinating things on the planet. That, and Annabeth's bravery. "He's mute. I'm Annabeth and he's Percy."

"Oh, my." Aphrodite left her post and hugged him. Percy's eyes widened to the size of a saucer, feeling his chest crushed."I'm so sorry sweetheart."

"The teddy bear's on the house." The man with the tattoo gun said over the noise of his tattoo gun. He was still busy with the blonde guy, tattooing something like an arrow. "My apologies for my wife's stupidity." He glanced up to wink at Annabeth in a fatherly way. The little girl giggled in response, and that coaxed a smile from Percy, too.

Aphrodite smiled warily at them. "Is there anything else we can do for you? Piercings? Tattoos?"

Percy heard the tattoo gun shut off, then the chair creaked as the blonde guy stood up. "Thanks, Heph." The man flexed his arm, admiring the golden tattoo on his bicep. He looked fairly around Percy's age, with a stunning smile and bright blue eyes. He had the build of a model, but the tattoos, piercings, and his biker outfit revealed a rebel side that seemed all too natural.

Then he turned at both Percy and Annabeth. His smile could've melted them on the spot. "Hey, kiddies. Apollo's the name." He pointed at the dark-skinned man beside him. "He's Hephaestus, my older brother..."

Whatever Apollo had said after had gone off to space, at least towards Percy. His attention had laid on a poster of a boy with piercings that looked like fish hooks on his bottom lip. Percy touched his own lip as if a pair of those piercings would appear.

"You want snake bites?" Apollo clicked his tongue in the direction of the poster. The slightest of grins could be seen on his model-like features. Percy nodded.

"That's on the house too kid." Hephaestus patted the chair,beckoning him while bringing the chair to its normal position. "Come on. I'll do it for you super quick."

The piercing hurt quite a lot, and it took a little while because Annabeth kept crying that he was hurting Percy. Aphrodite eventually distracted her by giving her a wash off tattoo of a skull and helped her apply it. Percy grinned, a very rare thing he does, when Hephaestus had finished. The man gave Percy a thump on the back and gave him another grandfatherly smile.

"Where's your Mum, hun?" Annabeth looked up at Aphrodite from the tattoo on her soaked forearm.

"Mummy and Daddy are gone," she said flatly. "Just me and Percy now."

The adults looked slightly confused. Just then, Percy had glanced at the tattoo design on the wall of the Grim Reaper with the word 'Death' beneath him. He dragged his feet next to it, catching everyone's attention while he tapped it countless times. It hurt a lot to speak of their family's fate as simple as that but they'd be here all day if he left that job to Annabeth.

The male adults shook their heads in sympathy, telling their condolences to the siblings. Aphrodite acted like a mother and told them to come back whenever they needed anything at all- money, guardians, help with school and the like. They were willing to act as guardians after knowing their fate, and Percy didn't expect that.

But it looked like he wasn't going to worry anymore. At least, not unlike before.

Percy gingerly touched the snake bites- as what Apollo had called it- and nodded sheepishly at the adults, bidding them goodbye. The siblings expressed their gratitude to the three as much as they could, which involved Annabeth translating for Percy while clutching her new stuff toy. And before they stepped out of the shop that felt too much like home, Aphrodite rushed a sweet, motherly kiss on both their foreheads.

In the end, the mall trip was worth it.

On the way back, Annabeth happily skipped with her bear and hummed tunes. Her little hands were hooked on Percy's left arm. Since their trip in the tattoo and toy shop (in hindsight, it was a weird combination), he kept passing his tongue on his bottom lip. His hands felt jittery, like he asked someone to inject him with caffeine.

He tasted the cold metal, but with it came a blessing. But he also knew that he couldn't rely so much on this blessing. In fact, a different kind of blessing- but still a blessing, nonetheless- had hit their family right before Death came and took them in a big wave. It was considered a huge stroke of luck for the three survivors- Percy, Annabeth, and Reyna- to even survive.

That was what the investigators said, anyway.

Soon, Percy had found himself and Annabeth in an orphanage. An estrange official paid everything for them and set them free from that place. He even paid for Reyna's bills.

But one moment changed everything again. Percy couldn't remember what happened but he and Annabeth started moving from one town to the other. They collected the money this official had continuously given through credit card transactions - until last month. Reyna, in her coma, had remained in the town where tragedy had first found them. The siblings rarely found time to visit her since then but they always tried to so Reyna wouldn't feel lonely.

Annabeth stopped skipping and tugged Percy's arm. They'd arrived to the apartment complex. Percy slid the door aside and they bounded for the stairs. The spiral stairwell had always been brightly lit up- the owner liked it like that so the CCTV would catch anyone who tries to infiltrate the complex.

"Percy," Annabeth whimpered, clutching both hands on his arms. Her nails dug into her skin, jolting him out of a daze he couldn't control.

Her hands had gone cold against his skin. "Look," she said, pointing. There on their doormat was a white envelope. Heart pounding faster against his will, Percy grabbed the envelop and read whatever was inside.

I found you.


	8. Chapter 8

**Someone tapped Thalia's shoulder** and she screamed her head off like a little girl in a haunted house.

She spun around and saw her brother, whose eyebrows had scrunched together. He had just come home. His bag hung off his right shoulder, his preppy clothes a little ruffled.

"You could've said hi," he said.

"God, Jason." Thalia slumped on the couch. She had just notice how dark the living room now that night had fallen. She got up and turned on the light switch. "You could've knocked or something."

He gestured to the door. "It's sightly open." Then his blue gaze shifted to the television. "Is that Nico?"

Much to her dismay, Thalia saw Nico and his merry group of friends boarding an ambulance at a breaking news. They all looked like they were about face apocalypse. Parental apocalypse, Thalia sniggered. She didn't feel happy like she was supposed to. In fact, the one who constantly wrote the notes to her had made its promise true. She had seen it in her locker and read it just this morning. How had someone placed it there, Thalia had no idea. No one knew her combination except for, well, herself.

"Thalia? You look a little pale."

She faced him, uncertain at one moment, rolling her eyes at the next. "Gee, I wonder why."

"I thought you didn't like him," Jason calmly said, his voice reflecting off the walls as he walked to the kitchen. "Something about him kicking you out at Bianca's..."

"That's _our_ business to settle," Thalia said. Even to her, the voice didn't seem to be... her own. As if she was the Thalia who stuck up with the di Angelos no matter what or who they were.

Thalia saw the resignation on his face, clear as daylight. "If you say so." He started to dig in his dinner.

Thalia was about to turn off the television and go to her room upstairs when Jason suddenly said: "Why did you invite her last Friday, by the way? I never really asked you by that time and..."

"You know what?" Thalia shouted, not looking back. "Stop hounding on me. At least for tonight."

She didn't hear anything else but her footsteps.

Upstairs, Thalia inspected the recent note she had received. If she hadn't shredded the first one to pieces... She shook her head. Regret wouldn't do her favors. Her gaze lingered around her room, and she caught the scent of pizza. Her books and clothes dumped in a heap over her bed. Groaning, she started to fix her things. She needed the sleep.

It turned out that sleeping wouldn't do her favors either.

Thalia was five. Nico had just turned six. Even at the slight age difference, everyone who saw the youngsters running across the playground would say that Thalia was the older one. She looked a little too close to maturity, something that Nico lacked.

"Neeky!" Thalia's long black locks flew behind her like a dark stream. The five year old that followed was slower like a confused rabbit.

Nico sniffed. "Slow down!"

Thalia ran back to him, her blue eyes misty with worry. She sat beside to where he sat on the damp grass. He really was crying.

Hugging him tight, Thalia whispered, "Do not cry, Neeks."

"Not fast," he grumbled, wiping his tears and pouting. "Not fast as Thali."

"It okay." Thalia sat cross-legged now, facing the young Nico who still directed that pout to himself. "Neeky is just littler."

"Always little..." Nico looked at her miserably. "Neeky always gonna be little!

"No!" Thalia said, half-shouting. Her friend hiccupped, surprised. "Neeky will be huge one day!" She jumped to her feet and spun around with her arms in the air. "Bigger than Thali! Bigger than Papa Hay! Even bigger than my Daddy!" She fell down on to her back beside Nico.

He looked at her with his big innocent eyes. "Promise?" He held out his pinkie finger.

"Promise!" Thalia giggled, linking their pinkies.

The world drowned in a smoky haze and burned to black. Thalia was thirteen. And so was Nico. Rain soaked her bones, as chilly as a thousand needles poised on her skin. The skies and the earth seemed to mourn for Bianca, Nico's sister.

While the ceremony took place, Thalia kept herself at the edges of the cemetery. Everyone was quiet, letting the rain speak of their sorrows and pain. Even Nico was silent. It went against his title as the cheeky one between the siblings, more so than the half-sister named Hazel.

Death had done it. And Thalia had a part in it.

She clenched her jaw, her fists curled into balls. She wished she had an umbrella; maybe then, the cold wouldn't be thus harsh on her; maybe then the skies wouldn't lay the bare truth at her face.

If only she could turn back time...

If she had listen to Bianca...

If she just hadn't pushed her away from Nico on that day...

The funeral rites had ended just then, jarring her away from the truth that she knew would haunt her until she faced her own grave.

Nothing shielded Nico from the rain and yet, he didn't shiver. He wore clothes as dark as the night, as dark as the intricate tombstone he had chosen. His hair stuck to his face like glue, rain water dribbling down his neck and cheeks like tears from the rain gods.

"Nico." Thalia reached him. She held out her hand to touch his shoulder, to offer comfort that she knew wouldn't be enough. Then he spun around; Thalia backed away. One look at his dark eyes and Thalia felt scared. It was as if Nico was a savage.

You did this to him, the miser in her head said.

"What are you doing here."

Thalia shuddered at the evenness of his voice. Her father was like that when he was mad at her mother. She took a step forward, hoping to look more of the friend he had and not the enemy of his. "Nico, I'm-"

"You're what?" He scoffed, indignant. "You're sorry? Is that why you're here?" To apologize because she's gone?" Real tears flowed from his eyes. "I don't want your fake sympathy Thalia! Go back to your ignorant hole of homophobic wonderland; I don't need you any more."

Thalia was close to tears. "Nico-" e spat at her shoes.

"No!" Nico spat at her shoes. "Go away Thalia! I hate you!" He got dangerously close to her, then jabbed a finger at her left cheek. "Don't you dare come crawling back to me because Bianca's dead."

Something snapped inside Thalia as Nico had turned his back at her. Her blood was suddenly made of liquid fire. Her vision had turned pale, almost blinding her. She tackled Nico to the grass. Everything smelled of earth and wet coins. Nico stared at her, and his dark eyes was an unspoken threat.

"You're a pathetic little piece of faggot," Thalia finally said, staring back at him with equal intensity. "You see Nico, you're the one who's wasting my time, wasting space and oxygen. You should've died too; you should be rotting down there with your cowardly sister!"

Nico pushed her away and stood. His face was as pale as bones in a crypt, his eyes burning black. "Do you know who the true coward is? It's you. Because you left Bianca to save your sorry, worthless life!"

They parted ways. Thalia felt the ball of white-hot rage dissolve inside her by the time she reached the gate. The rain extinguished the flames, the regret and guilt creeping in. She turned back to him and Bianca's grave.

He knelt in front of Bianca, shivering. If he cried, no one knew but the rain and the clouds that saw him. Somewhere in the distance, a dog howled, forlorn as if mourning for his sake, too.

Then she woke up to the morning light, her tears dry against her cheeks.

"The art contest is also cancelled, by the way," their adviser, Mr. Sinon, announced from his paper right after the bell rang. He was also their Math teacher, which was how Thalia found herself being classmates again with Percy. The guy was staring at her again, Thalia could feel it. The gooseflesh crawling on her skin was enough proof of it.

Some of her classmates had whined at that but didn't complain. They really wanted to join that contest because of the money prize. Once, Thalia had heard that Nico and one of his friends were joining. Not that she actually cared at that time.

While everyone chatted away, waiting for the next teacher to come, Thalia dug in her bag for her earphones. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Percy Jackson walking towards her. She stopped short and glanced at him. He was writing something on a small notepad, and he stood just a few inches away from her. When he finished writing something, he gave the piece of paper to her and receded to his seat.

Giving him one last suspicious glance, Thalia focused on the note. It said: _Can we talk? Maybe at that corner shop again?_

Thalia didn't know what to think. Was he faking his... illness? Maybe not. He looked way more depressed than Nico when he went through that phase, as if something so horrible had taken his voice away.

So Thalia settled in giving him a nod, and he returned the nod back at the same moment their next teacher had entered.

Thalia braced herself for what was about to come.


	9. Chapter 9

**Going home from his** talk with Thalia, Percy realized that by merely talking to her was an open invitation to whoever chased him and Annabeth. But the thought had oddly calmed his nerves.

Maybe he would get an answer tonight. Of how would he get that...

 _"What are we going to talk about?" Thalia had asked him through text just a few minutes ago. She sat behind the counter, doing her job and all, texting when she had both hands free. Percy sat by a corner table, his back facing the window. The lower half of his face was visible from the hood of his navy blue jacket._

 _The corner shop had been taken down, but the owner- and old crone whose name Percy didn't catch- had sent Thalia (with Percy in tow) to the next town to work for one of her convenience stores. And since Thalia needed the money anyway, she and Percy headed to the address given to them._

 _He focused at his screen again, trying to drown out the noise made by a band of teenagers that took most of the seats facing the door. Only Thalia's name and message was there. He ought to have Nico's too, just in case. He typed: "Have you ever experienced some strange things happening lately?"_

 _He saw her pile items and count changes, and he couldn't believe that that girl was the one bullying Nico. Once the customer was out, she fished out her phone and read his text. Even from faraway, Percy saw her roll her eyes._

 _"Why do you care? And haven't you noticed that everyone lies- that I could lie just the same?"_

 _She's right, Percy thought, but... He started typing again. "I... I just thought I could trust you."_

 _When Percy sent that, he definitely didn't expect to glimpse a pained look on her face. She was about to type something when another customer had piled up his purchase. Of course, she had placed her phone back in her pocket and set to work. It wasn't until five customers had passed the counter and exited did she texted back._

 _"You got me," it read. "Something's going on. I got two notes- one crashed to my room and the other was in my locker. Both contained threats that involved Nico."_

 _Nico? "How was he involved?" He hit the sent button._

 _The reply came fast. "Dunno. Whoever the hell he was who sent us notes knew about his dead sister too, but that was like, two years ago." Then, "What about you?"_

 _"I got a single letter. It said: I found you."_

 _Their gaze locked for a few seconds. Percy saw dread in her eyes and the way she hid what she truly felt. They texted some more until the time had forbade him. Annabeth would probably be worried by now; it's almost eight in the evening and he still wasn't home. He texted one last thing to her, left the phone to her and he left the store. The last text was a sort of goodbye although it didn't sound like that. Maybe not even close._

The trip back seemed like a breeze and the next thing he knew, he was right in front of their shared apartment. The siblings were lucky no one had given them second glances when they went here for the first time. No one really did when they told a bit of their story. Cold sweat trickled down his forehead, the white lights becoming harsher...

Willing the onslaught of bad thoughts to go away, Percy turned the knob, slowly, carefully, as if the slightest falter would send him to an early grave.

And the gears clicked. The door opened.

Annabeth was facing the doors, her gray eyes wide and unfocused. A gag was in her mouth and she'd been tied to a chair. Her hands were behind the chair, her face pale and her eyes rimmed with red. Percy ran to her, tears running down his cheeks. His hands trembled. He even stumbled to the floor, but the pain flaring from his limbs didn't matter. Be wanted to ask her what was wrong, what happened, who did this- only that he couldn't.

He wished he didn't become a mute. He wished to hear his own voice again, to laugh and cheer, to comfort and murmur sweet nothings to Annabeth. The most he could do was to untie her hands and reassure her with hugs and calm, soft stares. Annabeth breathed slower this time as the rope loosened around her waist. She unclasped and clasped her hands again and again while leaning at Percy, shaking in his grasp like a kitten drenched in the rain.

I shouldn't have left her, he thought, wanting to punish himself. Stupid, stupid, stupid!

"I'm okay, I'm okay," Annabeth repeated like a mantra. "Everything will be okay. He's gone, he's gone..."

Percy held her at arm's length, searching her face for answers that weren't simply there. Annabeth seemed to have read his mind, stuttering, "S-someone entered w-when I-I was waiting for you..."

Percy had managed to get up on his feet and get ahold of his notepad and pen. After writing something on it, his fingers trembling with dread and fear of what happened, he showed it to Annabeth.

"Who? Who came?"

The little girl sniffled, shaking her head. "Can't tell. He said he was going to kill me if- if I told you..." She looked at him, crying. "I'm sorry, Percy."

Percy embraced her, and she returned the gesture back. All the time she was crying, and Percy tried to smoothen her hair or pat her back. He did everything to make her calm.

Then she did something that surprised him greatly. She stabbed him with a hypodermic needle at the left side of his neck. Percy watched in muted, numbed horror as the water-like substance inside diminished, all of it going inside him.

Annabeth had closed her eyes, her little hand closed tight around the body of the injecting vessel she could've broke it if it wasn't rubber. Everything swam in a haze of white. Everything he saw seemed to glow, his eyes becoming heavy...

Percy looked at her right before he fell to the floor like a sack of potatoes. Annabeth cried, mouthing, "I'm sorry, Percy."

A shadow seemed to walk out of the wall but it didn't matter. Not with his consciousness slipping away from his grasp...


	10. Chapter 10

**Several minutes prior to** Percy's arrival, Annabeth saw a living nightmare. His ugly face looked sort of familiar to the little girl, but before she could even scream for help or pinpoint where he had seen him, the attacker gagged her and tied her to a chair in less than one minute.

After locking the door and making sure that Annabeth didn't make a noise, the living nightmare pranced about the sibling's apartment, taking every morsel of food which Percy had bought a few days ago. The man's black bag jiggled with food and coins. Annabeth's heart pounded against her ribs, her mind racing with so many things that this ugly man with an abhorrent smell could do. Sweat poured over her face in big, cold drops although she was sure that the room temperature was just right. The ropes hurt her wrists so much that she thought of blood trickling to the floor...

"That kid sure got richer huh?" The man spoke in a muffled voice. When he faced Annabeth, the little girl saw beady black eyes gazing at her like she was some roasted turkey. On his right hand were two sandwiches and the other held a… syringe? "Can you do a favor for an old man, little girl?"

Annabeth immediately shook her head, her defiance taking over.

The man let out a low chuckle, then settled his sandwiches at a little table by the kitchen. Then he pulled out a revolver from his belt and brandished it at her. Annabeth sucked in a breath. The tears started falling down. Her feet pounded against the floor, her screams muffled by the gag.

"What if I say that I'll put a bullet in your brain so you could see your momma and poppy?"

Annabeth shook her head. Her silence masked her thoughts; she was suddenly glad for the gag on her mouth. (A little part of her got surprised at the change.) She remembered that she had always called her mother and father 'momma' and 'poppy'. Reyna and Tyson and Percy, too. Only the elder ones called Sally and Poseidon 'mom' and 'dad'.

How did he know? Was it just his wild guess because Annabeth was a youngster, still?

"Now there's a good girl." He gave her a chip-toothed grin, but he didn't lower the gun. "Mr. Gabe wants a few things done alright?"

 _Gabe-! P-Percy's stepfather-_

 _She was five when she first met Percy. He was the real son of Sally Jackson, her being an adopted child from her abusive stepmom. Luke, Tyson, Reyna and Hylla had the same stories, only different on which one left or which parent inflicted pain. Sometimes it was even both._

 _Before, Percy had lived with Smelly Gabe. He even showed her a picture. He was present in Percy's nightmares as a smelly git, who only wanted to drink and play poker with his no good friends. He'd hit Percy a lot at daylight; make him do errands at the dead of the night._

 _Then Sally came with the police and the social workers, taking Percy with her and leaving Gabe with nothing but his dirty apartment._

 _Percy had burned the picture, but it was_ never _really gone in their minds._

"Stick this in your brother's neck." He waved the syringe up like a candy. Annabeth had just noticed something inside of it- a transparent liquid. "Doesn't matter where, just stick it but not too deep. Not too shallow either. I'll be watching you, so if you don't do it..."

He loaded his gun and shot something at the window. Down from the apartment complex someone screamed. Annabeth felt all her hopes sucked into the void. "I'll aim this thing at you and your brother dear. Mostly at your brother dear." He towered over her with a leering grin. Percy was right about calling him Smelly Gabe. He sure smelled like a walking sewer tank.

He inserted the syringe into her pants pocket, then pulled a loose shirt from Percy's bureau and put it on her. Gabe set her chair to face the door. Then with a last glance, he retreated to the dimmed kitchen.

Annabeth couldn't hide her disdain from this plight. Out of all things, she hated hurting anyone she loved. She hated being somebody's tool, too.

 _Was there a way out of here?_

 _Could she and Percy escape?_

Before she could reach for an answer, she heard the lock click.

Percy entered, eyes wide with confusion and fear.

She cried as he walked towards her. His eyes might've been as large as saucer plates, all the color in his face drained. Percy worked on the ropes, and Annabeth worked on calming herself. Once she had her hands free, she rubbed on her wrists and worked on getting the blood black to her hands.

"I'm okay, I'm okay," Annabeth repeated like a mantra, lying to herself. "Everything will be okay. He's gone, he's gone..."

Percy held her at arm's length, searching her face for answers that weren't simply there.

Annabeth gulped her tears back. "S-someone entered w-when I-I was waiting for you..."

Percy got up to his feet and searched for his notepad and pen. After writing something on it, he showed it to Annabeth.

At the way his writing was scrawled on paper, it became obvious to Annabeth that her brother was more frightened than what he showed. "Who? Who came?"

The little girl sniffled, shaking her head. "Can't tell. He said he was going to kill me if- if I told you..." She looked at him, crying. "I'm sorry, Percy."

Percy embraced her, and she returned the gesture back. All the time she was crying, and Percy tried to smoothen her hair or pat her back. She liked being in his arms. It felt like nothing was going to hurt them.

 _"If you don't do it..."_

She would be _dead_. She and Percy would be dead.

No one would mourn for them. It would seem that they _never_ existed.

It felt as if a spirit had taken over Annabeth. She herself would never have done it right. She pulled the syringe out of her pocket. Percy didn't stir, didn't notice. She stabbed him with the syringe at the left side of his neck. Percy watched her, his mouth agape, eyes struck open with horror.

Annabeth had closed her eyes, her little hand closed tight around the body of the injecting vessel she could've broke it if it wasn't rubber.

Percy looked at her right before he fell to the floor like a sack of potatoes.

Annabeth cried, mouthing, "I'm sorry, Percy."

Just when Percy was closing his eyes, Annabeth heard the footsteps from the kitchen.

"You could've won an Oscar!" Smelly Gabe exclaimed, clapping. Annabeth inched closer to her brother, wanting to protect him out of guilt. What had she done? Would Percy forgive her once he wakes up?

A horrible thought struck her, blinding her like lightning. Would he even wake up?

"Bah. It's just something that would make him sleep for a few hours," Gabe answered, seemingly reading her mind. "Now, kid, you gotta-"

The door busted open again. It was the girl from the corner shop: spiky haired, sort of goth girl. She was huffing mad as if she'd ran all the way to here-

How did she know her way here in the first place?

"Shit," Gabe cursed.

"Hey!" The girl looked like she was going to punch him. She did, but missed. The second punch landed on Gabe's jaw, and he reeled to the kitchen, cursing. Meanwhile, the girl was rubbing the red out of her knuckles. She grabbed a lampshade.

"You look after your brother," the girl said to Annabeth. Then she ran to chase Gabe only to see him leap down the fire exit.

(Annabeth could only think that he opened the kitchen window leading to the rickety staircase when he was hiding before Percy came.)

"Fuck off!" she shouted. Annabeth heard the faint sound of crashing glass.

Another person entered their apartment- a boy with his raven hair blown to one side.

"Wha- what happened," he murmured, walking towards Annabeth. His black eyes were trained on Percy, then on her. His eyes shone like crystals. "Are you okay?"

Annabeth couldn't help herself. She tackled him into a hug and sobbed on his chest. Surprisingly, the stranger didn't push her away. He brushed her hair back, smoothing it the same way Percy did on her clothes.

Annabeth wasn't okay. She'd never be okay.


	11. Chapter 11

This is a rewritten chapter. From hereaft, you'll be getting a fresh set of chapters. But I won't delay you guys any further. Enjoy :)

Nico tried not to be horrified. So much had happened in a few days—and how would he not? First were those weird stones and their message. Then Leo, now okay but wouldn't ever hang out with them again. His parents had more sense to get him out of this thing, apparently.

Only if they could.

Then there was Percy, still asleep on the hospital bed, the machine making harmonic beeps that put Nico's heart to rest. At least he's okay. But he couldn't stop squinting at him, feeling like something bad would happen once more—

Thalia slapped him; lightly, much to the other's surprise.

"Stop making that face," she told Nico, glancing at the little blonde girl watching them from Percy's berth. "Look at her. She's horrified because of you."

The little girl Annabeth looked away on cue. Nico knew she was clutching Percy's hand under the blankets. She needed the gesture, and that they've given as well as protection. They won't go to school for tomorrow to guard her all day and night, like sensible, albeit foster, siblings. Jason and Hazel had already been called to bring them a little of provisions, noting Thalia's apparent hate for hospital food. Nico's parents had been alerted as well, and they sent their investigator friends to help with the case and given leave.

"You're already fifteen," Hades told him over the pay phone. "You can think on your own, Nico. And this act protecting a friend... that's unheard of from our family. You might bring a bright change to our household."

"Is there a reason why we shouldn't be afraid?" Nico countered in a whisper, forgetting how he had swallowed that fear when he talked on the payphone. "Someone's gonna kill us—"

Sniffles broke their conversation that night, and that was that.

The four-person army—well, two disturbed ex-bestfriends, an unconscious mute, and a traumatized ten-year-old—have indeed stayed in the hospital and waited for Percy to wake up. The doctor had told them that there was nothing to be so worked up about—"It's just a sleeping drug," he clarified—, but Annabeth wasn't having any of it.

"I want Papa to wake up!" she had said, a defiant face crossing her teary eyes. "I don't want him to never wake up like Momma and Poppy!"

It wasn't easy for them. And hearing everything Thalia and Percy had talked about before the incident, and the little serious talk they made when Annabeth wasn't listening made the fear easier to creep in their minds. The three of them watched. The three of them warned. And the three of them hadn't seemed to listen. And now one of them ended up here.

Nico looked at the little blonde girl again, her head bowed and her eyes closed. She looked a bit pale, but peaceful. Innocent. Unlike when she talked about what happened, when Thalia would act like an actual sensible big sister and comfort her before the investigators.

Nico then slept with a heavy heart, under bright lights that he would've switched off. If only he wasn't afraid of the shadows jumping at him. The shadows he had once welcomed when he and Hazel went to Bianca's grave. Morning came and Thalia hadn't slept. Percy and Annabeth hadn't woke up yet.

"How was Leo?" Thalia asked as they wound their way downstairs. Both of them wanted a dose of hot chocolate. Sometimes she liked it spiced, too. It was a treat for both of them when they were younger, and on cold daylight they didn't miss a mug.

But their friendship had died right along with Bianca. And you can't bring the dead back, he knew.

"His parents wouldn't let us near him." Nico exhaled deeply. "But last we heard, he was okay. Still an energetic spock—through text, mostly." Nico chortled. "He's only texting Calypso though. Then Calypso turned into our gracious mid."

"Does his parents have eyes in the school?"

"Calypso's a hell ton nicer. A quiet little bird. His cousins Nyssa and Harley aren't so."

"Oh."

They reached the cafeteria and got their fuel of the day. Jason and Hazel would come later today, as said in their respective texts. The drink scalded his throat, but it helped boosting Nico's bravado. Everywhere were people, and it became hard securing a seat so they settled with leaning against the wall. Nico sipped from his Dixie cup.

"This is really messed up," Thalia muttered.

"It sure is." He really had nothing to add there. "He's targetting me and Percy. And you, too. The question is, why?" Why me? Us?

He looked at Thalia, and she raised an eyebrow. "Why are you asking me? I ain't Sherlock, di Angelo."

"Then let's be both Sherlocks." Nico surprised himself with a short laugh. "Sherlock One and Sherlock Two."

A hint of a smile tainted her weary face. Even when they had long marathons, she didn't have that face. "Small wonder why a few people wouldn't want to be around you sometimes."

"Well, the fandom life didn't choose them." Both of them headed for the garbage bins and threw their empty cups. "And it's not like I'm alone. One time you accidentally dialed my number and you gushed out over Harry Potter—"

Thalia had already cupped her ears, saying, "Not gonna hear the other end of it."

Hospitals always smelled, and the last time Nico had been there was too see doctors announce what he already knew. The rubies had fallen, and no one could bring it in again. And before, he'd escorted Thalia who had broken her arm and leg once, slit her arm by accident after a motorcycle crash, rushed little Jason who ate stapler when he was two, so a hospital wasn't something new to her either.

"Excuse me," Thalia said to lady at the reception whose back faced them. The woman had a long red hair tied back with a silver hair tie. "Percy's doctor, when would he go in?"

Deep blue eyes met them. "Thalia?"

"Arty?" Thalia seemed genuinely surprised. Nico rarely saw her with that kind of clouded expression. "Why are you here?"

"Apollo's current girlfriend was sick today so I decided to stand in," the lady replied. "It's just reception work and nothing I haven't done before."

"Ah. Well, someone drugged a friend."

"Not you, I hope?"

Thalia smiled, coy. "I'd be hiding if that was me."

"Of course you would." Artemis gestured vaguely to the area of plump leather couches. "You can take a seat, you know."

"I know what to do." Thalia said dryly, pulling Nico to the waiting area. It was deserted at this time in the morning, except for a small mountain of blankets on one of the couches.

Nico grinned, amused. "Come here often?"

"Shut up di Angelo or I will ground your balls into dust."

Nico let out an alarmed squeak, then glared at her. But with Thalia around, his glares were quite a subpar. Soon, she started laughing, the next they were leaning against each other laughing so hard for nonexistent reasons.

Then Artemis shushed them from the reception counter. Nico had just noticed the weird stares from the people passing by. Mortals, sheesh.

"Who's Percy?" The lady asked.

"A friend." Thalia shrugged. "Well, not really a close one."

"I don't really expect you so."

"Very funny, Artemis."

The receptionist smiled at that. It was the most wicked smile for Nico.

"A friend now, huh?" he interrupted.

Thalia gave him the evil eye. "Saying something, Nico?"

"Nothing!"

She turned again to Artemis. "He's the kid on 314, Arty."

"314, huh..." Artemis turned to one of their computer units. "Oh, my brother's 'prentice is in charge. Already in as well." She smiled at them. "You've got good hands. And luck."

"Might as well get my hair dyed red," Thalia said. "Was this the same 'prentice...?"

"He is. And, Thalia." The lady sighed. "Not in the hospital, please."

Thalia stood, just grinning. She gestured to Nico. "Let's go back."

Nico did not remember taking the stairs or the steps he made. When they got in, sure enough, there was a doctor checking his vitals and Annabeth's already awake. Percy hadn't woken up yet, and it drove a cold stick to the boy's heart.

Annabeth had this worry look that didn't belong with her young face. It hurt Nico, too. "How is my Papa?"

"Is he your real father?"

Annabeth blushed demurely. "He's only my brother. But I call him Papa because Poppy's already gone..."

The doctor shook his head. "I'm sorry, that was rude of me to ask. But, anyway. Your Papa's okay." The doctor had a shocking silver-white hair, contrasted by a black stubble on his chin and his tanned skin. His green eyes shone like buttons. "Should wake up in a few, I think. It could be an hour or a quarter or the next minute, though I would not have your hopes up just yet. That sleeping drug seems really potent, inducing more than eight hours. That, or there's just a little over-the-average-edge amount of the drug."

Probably the latter, Nico guessed.

The doctor patted Annabeth's head. "You might as well break some fast, little girl."

"You speak like an ancient lord," she said.

The doctor winked. "Maybe because I am ancient." He crossed the room and gave respective nods at both Thalia and Nico, who were still standing by the door. "Take care of your little friend, okay?"

"You don't have to remind us," Thalia answered. "Um. Sir."

The doctor smiled one last time at them before heading out to the hall, and to wherever his service was needed. Thalia gazed at the receding figure of the doctor. "Hell, he looks weird with the white hair."

"Do you know him?" Nico asked.

Before Thalia could answer—or maybe she won't even, really—Annabeth screamed. "Papa! Percy!"

Nico looked at the hospital bed. Annabeth beamed, teary-eye, bouncing a little at the bedside. "Papa's awake!"

Percy Jackson was blinking at her, then reached slowly for the little girl's face.

Nico sucked in a breath as he heard the young man whisper: "A...nna...beth..."


	12. Chapter 12

Somehow the mute could talk again.

Maybe Thalia should consider joining those religious twats or something. Go to a church and pray for forgiveness, whatever the deal was for sinners like her.

"You could—yay! Papa could talk again!" Annabeth had done her share of jumping and screaming like a kid high on Skittles around the room. "Papa could talk again! And he's awake!"

There wasn't so much of a change in the guy, Thalia noticed, though he was looking at them with half-lidded eyes. Annabeth clutched his arm and still smiled, never tearing her eyes away from the boy. He turned his head a little to focus on both her and Nico...

...whose cheeks had the slightest taint of pink. Oh, brother. He will never change.

"H-hey," Percy stammered. He smiled, and Thalia's sure Nico's on fire. "Thank... you, guys. For... hel...ping me."

"Don't mention it!" Nico's voice pitched higher than normal. He cleared his throat. "We—ah, well. You needed the help. And Annabeth." He let out a smile. "She was brave when we brought you here, talking to the doctors like she's an adult already. You should've seen her."

"I'm so sorry, Papa," she said. Tears glistened on her eyes. "It was my fault you're—"

"Shh, Annabeth." Percy brushed away the blonde curls on her face. "It... wasn't your... fault. It's... mine. I... I didn't hide us... good... enough..."

 _Didn't hide them good enough?_

"But, but Papa, I—"

"Shh," he repeated, followed by a cough. "Not. Your. Fault. Okay?"

The door swung open all of a sudden, making Nico jump. Thalia saw Jason and a dark-skinned girl with honey-gold eyes, both dressed in light-colored shirts (sky blue for Jason, rosy pink for the girl) and jeans. That girl must be Hazel, Nico's half-sister. In their hands were small grocery bags filled with big chip bags, several bottled iced coffee and juice boxes.

"Glad the patient's awake," Jason greeted, entering the room and noticing Percy. "Percy, right? The new student in Goode?"

He nodded. "You are...?"

Jason looked at Thalia. "You mentioned he's a mute."

"He just woke up and found out he could talk again, Lightning Boy," Thalia snapped. "Whatever happened, it doesn't matter. We could just call the doctors again to look into that." She looked at Percy. "This is Jason, by the way. My annoying little brother."

"Nice of you to say so, sister." Jason turned to Percy, initiating a handshake. "And nice to meet you, man."

"The honor's mine," Percy said to him when they were done.

"Hope you'd get out of here soon."

Percy only chuckled.

"Hazel, manners," Nico called.

The girl flashed a smile as she handed out the fruit juice boxes. Thalia passed. "Enchanted to meet you, Percy. This is a rather unfortunate time to meet you in person, though. Could we grab a bite once we're all out of the hospital?"

Percy smiled. "Of course. But if only little Annie consents..."

"I'm not little Annie!" Annabeth said. "And, yes, why not? They're the good people. And Nico's sister looks beautiful!"

Hazel bowed at Annabeth. "Thank you, my lady." She turned to Percy again. "Nico talks a lot about you."

"Is that so?" Percy chuckled, like he'd just heard an inside joke of his. Wait, did Thalia saw a blush just then?

Ah, everyone's getting all chummy. Thalia cleared her throat and gestured to the bags that Jason brought. "What did you bring?"

"Well, there's iced coffee for my slightly rude big sister, some chips for all. Spicy Doritos."

"Annabeth doesn't like spicy food," Annabeth piped in.

"I've got Lays," Hazel announced, her smile reaching her eyes. "Cheddar."

"Sweet!" Annabeth remarked with a smile. "But the doctor said I should get breakfast, not chips."

"Food is food," Hazel lilted, "and Nico's rushing me to get my sorry butt here—"

Nico frowned. "I didn't say something like that."

"—so we had little time to hit a fast food store. Do you want some nuggets, though?" Annabeth nodded. "I'd get you some, okay? And for the rest of us, too." Hazel smiled. "Just eat some of the chips for the meantime."

The little girl was nodding. "Okay."

"And you better start with drinking water first before the juice—doing otherwise would get you thirstier."

Except for Percy (who passed the food for the meantime), they all finished the food in thirty minutes, minus the minutes where a small chip throwing fight burst out in the room. Annabeth's laughter rang even at the halls, albeit faint, when Thalia excused herself to go to the restroom. When she returned, everyone were in a pretty serious mood. Hearing the mute talk again was weird, but Thalia guessed it was a lot weirder for the previous mute himself.

"How did you get mute in the first place?" Jason asked. "Well, if you don't mind telling anyway."

Annabeth laid a hand on Percy's arm, and in turn Percy patted her own hand. "I'm okay now, Annabeth."

"Are you sure, Papa?"

Percy nodded. "Don't worry, okay? Once we're out of here, we'll find a new place to live in. Somewhere far, somewhere really, really hidden."

"Not in the forest and the haunted mansion, Papa."

"Of course not, Annabeth. We won't go there, I swear if. C'mere." The siblings hugged.

"Is she his actual daughter?" Hazel asked, whispering.

Both Thalia and Nico shook their heads. "She just calls him Papa," Nico answered. "But they're foster siblings, and orphaned."

"Did a careful research there, di Angelo," Jason noted. Nico rolled his eyes at him.

The siblings broke their hug. "Well, it was... after the fire. Our parents and some of our siblings died, trapped inside the house. Annabeth, our other sister Reyna, and I were the only ones who survived."

"Sorry to hear that," Hazel said.

Percy's smile looked sad. Wistful, perhaps. "It had been years and I keep on forgetting what year it happened, exactly. I guessed it helped a lot. But I know Annabeth's so young by then to remember our parents. Her first word was Papa, and she called me that ever since. Even when I told her the truth she still called me Papa."

"So where's this other sibling of yours?" Thalia said. "Reyna, yeah?"

"She's still in a coma, on another hospital at the next city. There's this... one strange man who gives us money and provisions every end of the month. He's also paying Reyna's bills." Percy sighed. "We never knew who he was—he never made a personal meetup with me. But his help had made us live from after the fire so we've put our trust on him."

"It gets me thinking..." Hazel tapped her chin. "Why won't your relatives take you in?"

Percy's shoulders sagged, his jaw tightening. "They tried helping us but someone killed one of my aunts. Specifically the one who took us in at that time."

"Aunt Josephine," Annabeth murmured. "Right, Papa?"

Percy nodded at her. "I knew it was him who killed her—it couldn't have been any other. Whenever we tried to get in touch with the police, he'd just lurk around the corner and kill someone we know. Two of our friends in that neighborhood died—Michael Yew and Castor. He wasn't convicted in killing Aunt Ami, and his other kills. And the time he burned the house." A deep hatred burned in his sea-green eyes. "Our house; the house that Mom grew up in, for gods' sake. The police couldn't name him, even! Since Aunt Ami's, our relatives stayed on low profile, and will only give us money at every end of the month. But even that stopped. Uncle D said if they still continue giving us money to live independently, it'd be like funding the big water wheel of bad luck and it'll soon get them."

"Well he's a douchebag," Thalia spat.

He sighed. "They won't be happy to hear about this. They'd think we'd cause another round of trouble and have the orphanages chasing for us. The man who supports might not be happy, either. I'd be lucky if no one puts this in the news."

"The shitty guy who ordered Annabeth to stick that damned syringe on your neck shot an innocent man from your apartment," Thalia said, surprised by the calm way she'd said the words. "An investigations rolling as of the moment. Soon, the police would come for you and ask—the bloody protocol, you know."

A brooding look crossed Percy's features. "What a bloody psycho. I wish he'd just die."

They were silent for a moment. If Thalia was in his shoes, she didn't want Gabe killed. She'd want him tortured until he begs for mercy.

"You guys don't have to worry about the expenses here," Nico said, cutting the silence with a smile. "It's on our house. My own father let me use my card for this emergency."

Percy blinked, uncertain. "That's... that's too much. Nico—"

"It's okay. Let us do this, okay?" Nico's smile now looked certain, unlike earlier. "We'd like to help you."

"Thank you," Percy whispered. Thalia noticed he was shaking ever so slightly. "Thank you, thank you..."

"I think it's time to call the doctor in." Hazel stood from her seat with the grace of a prim Southern belle. "Also, I'd get the promised McNuggets for Lady Annabeth."

She left the room with one last smile. The minutes rolled out in silence, with Jason mindlessly tapping his phone (probably texting Piper or playing a game.) The same doctor from earlier came in and started checking Percy's vitals. He asked a lot more questions than necessary, going from his sleep to what he's feeling, and his condition.

"I think you guys would need to head over to a psychiatrist," Doctor Ace said when he's done. "His condition was caused by trauma, and it'd be wise to know if there are possible setbacks. Like, if it's just temporary or he's already relieved of the trauma or—well, you get the idea. It's important to know."

"Can we do it on another day?" Annabeth said. "I'm sure Papa's already tired..."

"Of course, youngling. He can do that on the next few days. He certainly needs this day to gather some strength. Tomorrow, if he fares well, then he can leave the hospital and go home."

Thalia took a deep breath. "I might go first, if you don't mind. I haven't had sleep. Jason."

"Hmm?" Her sibling was still busy with his phone.

"Mind sitting in here for me?"

"Oh, it's cool. Also, I think I'd like to ask Percy his hobby and stuff. Coach says he needed some fresh blood—well, not literally—in his team."

"I don't do soccer," came Percy's response.

"That was the swim team searching." Jason grinned at Percy. "Your build is more fit for them, I suppose."

Percy grinned slightly. If he was in full condition, his grin might have been wider. "Sign me up, okay?" Jason gave him a salute.

"Okay, I think I won't have much to worry then." He patted Jason's left shoulder, then Nico's. "Try not to blush too much, Nico."

He frowned again. "I wasn't."

"If you say so." She waved at Annabeth. "Don't go alone, okay? Ask Nico to come with you. Jason's gonna be your Papa's bodyguard."

She nodded. "Take care!"

Thalia was out of the hospital before she even noticed. She walked the whole distance between the hospital and her house, even passing Hazel and her big bag filled with food and having small chatter before they went their own ways. If her lower extremities had complained, she didn't know.

She was falling fast asleep in their couch in her own house before she noticed that the TV was on before she came...

Something clicked.

A hollow coldness pressed at the back of Thalia's head. "Move and I'll kill you, you Goth bitch."


	13. Chapter 13

"Thalia missed the McNuggets party," Hazel said, "but she said to give her part to you, my lady!"

"She's so kind," Annabeth said, awestruck. She took Thalia's McNuggets and added it to her own. Percy's smile was like the sun, a life-bringer. "I was afraid when I first saw her, though. I even thought she was Smelly Gabe's accomplice with her black clothes and makeup!"

Jason stifled a laugh, swallowing a mouthful. Nico's peripheral vision seemed to train itself on looking at that scar on Jason's upper lip and what might be the story of it. Truth be told, he only knew Jason being a part of the soccer team and less harsh than his elder punk sister. "She's got a bad mouth but she'd protect those who needed protecting. She was a bit late from saving me when I tried eating a stapler, though."

The little blonde looked aghast, which was to be expected. "You ate a stapler?"

"Almost. My older cousin in the father's side, though. He was the real deal. He tried eating... what was it, again?" He snapped his fingers. "A discarded fluorescent tube!"

"Oh, my god," Hazel muttered. The way she said that was similar to her reaction to their horror flick marathons.

"Danger runs in the family, I guess," Jason said with a laugh.

"Why did you ask Percy about swimming earlier?" Annabeth asked. "Did you know that he was a swimmer before?"

Jason blinked, surprised. "Well, I didn't know that. But he looked fit. Saw him through the halls a few times, and Hedge had his eyes on him, too."

"So he's been tapped in the beginning," Nico noted, nodding.

"I'm here you know," Percy said, and that made the rest of the laughing. "My... dad trained me to swim at an early age, but never have I joined a team in school. I was pretty busy on keeping me and Annabeth alive. But now... well, I'm considering the offer. It'd be fun."

"Hedge will train you if you feel rusted, don't worry." Jason was already on his phone, though, scrolling down his contacts. "I'll tell him now that you're in. That and you still need a few days to rest and stuff."

Percy smiled, and his sunny smile set Nico felt his own chest tighten. "Thanks, Jason. What... what team are you in in the school?"

"Soccer, as you surmised early on. Though I'd be..." The rest of his words turned into murmurs, but no one dared asking for pardon. After that, they all lapsed into silence, until Percy started nodding with his eyes closed that everyone had the notion of sleeping.

Except for Jason. "Take all the sleep you guys want—except for you, Hazel."

"Huh?" she said, feigning a yawn. "Why me?"

Jason wiggled his eyebrows, drawing a coy smile. "Because I know you had a good night's sleep with Frank yesterday."

Nico stared at Hazel, who had wide eyes and a hard-to-discern-but-still-there kind of blush. "What the hell, Hazel."

She crossed her arms. "Fine, Grace. Fine. Tell the secret to the world."

That got the Jock laughing, albeit a bit subdued for the sleeping patient and the patient's sibling.

Nico had only shaken his head. Well, Hazel's growing up, it seemed. He bowed his head and let the weariness hanging by his shoulder take him by force. He almost didn't notice himself falling asleep.

Not that it brought sweet things, as always.

 _It was cold in his dream. A snow storm raged outside. The muffled patter of snow against the windows reminded him of a kitten's paws._

 _Everyone was accounted for in dinner. Little Hazel, too, was talking animatedly in her innocence. She was younger by a year than Nico, a bastard-born of their father, but she wasn't treated badly at all by Nico's and Bianca's mom._

 _The elder woman had smiled at him during dinner, but it felt distant. Not one of her true smiles._

 _Curiosity took hold of Nico, a thirteen-year-old who hid his identity to all except for Bianca. She sat across the table, smiling as she watched Hazel tell another story. She was just like Mom that night, Nico recalled with a chilling certainty. Her teeth weren't showing like they normally did; her eyes didn't light up like obsidian in sunlight like they normally did; her cheeks weren't touched with a needle point and giving her dimples._

 _It was strained and small; the corners of her bright lips barely moving a millimeter out._

 _Her neck had purple diamonds etched into the skin, cheeks flush in gold powder. She walked in with red gems on her forehead and lips, the same red matted into her long dark hair. She had played a role in the theater that day, and it was a success—the cause of their merry dinner although the outside world wept cold and frozen tears. She'd been slouching at the slightest, her collarbone prominent under the lights and over her low-necked sapphire nightgown._

 _The way she sat that night made Nico think that the weight of the world rested upon her shoulders. "What's wrong?"_

 _"Nothing Neeks, I promise." She gave him that strained smile, the one that made you scream 'fake' over and over again in your head._

 _The smile still haunted him._

 _Nico relished in his dinner as much as his unease would allow, watching throughout the meal. Their parents exchanged smiles and praises and a promise to Hazel. A promise, a promise. It surprised him that he could still remember all this. How he'd refused eating the green peas that night. How he forced himself to eat them, Hazel's challenge to him. How he noticed a cat mewling faint by the windowsill. How Hazel wanted to take the kitten. How their father said yes with a smile that came only after a century._

 _How Bianca barely ate a bite. How much she seemed interested at the table's nondescript surface. How her eyes would dart when she probably thought no one looked her way. How she scratched her wrists hidden by the long sleeves of her nightgown._

 _But Nico was looking. And he saw a red gem on her sleeves._

 _When dinner was over and the tables had been cleared, Bianca raced up the stairs, flinging the net of gems to the stairs. Or maybe she dropped them—no one knew. Nico had been washing the dishes by then. After that, Nico stared until she disappeared from view, and then followed._

 _The gems were sticky. Gems. Red gems. So many of them on the stairs, real gems and the ones that looked like it, the ones that stuck on his skin like a washable tattoo._

 _Why hadn't they noticed? Why hadn't anyone but him notice?_

 _He sat there at the steps. Confused. More so whenever he dealt with his sexuality._

 _Why had he just sat there?_

 _Nico sat in his room for hours, long into the night when everyone else had fallen asleep. The red gems stuck like an unbroken promise to his skin, to the back of his pants. He just sat, mind full of thoughts of her. She had been coming home for many nights now decorated with the jewels stained upon her skin. Her movement's slack and droopy like she was hurting._

 _Hurting from what, exactly?_

 _What was the problem? Was there even a problem and they just didn't know? It wasn't like Bianca to hide details—if there was something amiss she'd always point it first._

 _The clock turned fast. At two-thirty-six he left his room to go into hers. Expecting to see her sleeping in her bed..._

 _...but the light was on. In her room._

 _A grim hand caught his heart. Nico pushed the door open._

 _She lay on the floor, a roll of gauze around her wrists, her skin glittering as always. The red gems were everywhere, coating her neck and wrists and the unwrapped gauze around, the floor and her hair. Together they made a film liquid that reached out for his feet._

 _The obsidian that used to be so full of life were glassy and blank. And they stared at Nico._

 _"Bianca!"_

 _Nico rushed forward. The gems stuck on everything that he is like a toddler determined not to let go. Like a sticker. A tattoo. A reminder._

 _He held her in his arms, screaming until his throat burned, tears falling onto her cold cheeks. He felt her cold chest beneath his fingertips, silent as the night on the other side of the window. The snowfall had stopped; the world didn't weep cold tears for her sister. He spoke to her, yet he didn't know what he was saying. He couldn't remember. Still, he spoke to his lifeless sister all the same._

 _Why had he just sat there? On his bed, while she bled next door. He could've saved her._

 _He could've saved her. But he didn't._

 _Hazel found him, holding her and humming the lullaby she used to sing to him. Craven, he must have been—covered with her blood and humming. Hazel left to get Persephone and Hades. Nico felt his eyes dry as he stared down at her eyes, open and blank, like the hollow of a gun's barrel._

 _He closed her eyes, so she could sleep. And she was, in a way. Tears were no more. He had run out of it. Numb crept from his fingers, from his toes, and up to his arms and legs._

 _"She wasn't a coward, no matter what you think." Nico didn't know who he was telling, but he told the wind and the walls all the same._

 _He didn't feel his parents push him away to hold her and cry, didn't feel Hazel crawl into his arms to weep. The silence of the world outside was the dirge, Nico found, as their family listened to the silence of Bianca's heart._

Nico then woke himself up, his head propped against his left arm, the skin beneath both cold and wet. He stayed like that for a long time. Or rather, until his tears had dried and his mind had prepared another blank page for him to write on.


	14. Chapter 14

**In hindsight, Percy had an** almost perfect recollection of the things that happened as the moon climbed the sky.

Quarter to six in the afternoon, the sun dipping low in the west. The warm, orange light filtering through his blinds was enough evidence of that. Nico slept well in his chair, his forehead propped against his arms. Annabeth lay on Hazel's lap, who was awake and texting someone. Jason, too. Both of them smiled at their phones.

Six in the evening. Jason went out to grab some food at the nearest grocer and left Hazel for watch. Annabeth had already awaken, and kept Hazel in good company. They talked about school, and Percy could feel how excited Annabeth was to go next year.

Just then, Percy heard the slightest of sniffles. It faded just as fast as he heard it. Maybe he'd just imagined it...

Six-thirty. Jason came back with their dinner—several packs of cup ramen. Two takeouts of McNuggets for Annabeth, with two large orders of fries. Annabeth had squealed at the sight, gorging on the food as though she hadn't eaten for a century. Hazel procured a hot water thermos from the hospital canteen, and when she got back she complained about the slow goings of the kitchen staff. All the while, Jason complained how there was traffic inside the grocers because a customer had been given a short change and nearly busted out a guard's jaw in anger.

The lights failed at seven-thirty.

Startled shouts filled the corridor.

"Jason!" It was Hazel.

The sudden flashes of light blinded Percy, rectangular spots dotting his vision.

Jason, Hazel, and Nico shone their phones at Percy's direction. The latter could make out the wallpaper of Jason's phone—a girl kissing him on the cheeks and the furious blush on Jason's cheek—but naught of the siblings. "You okay?"

"Of course." Percy blinked, trying to shake the afterimages. "The lights just went off—"

A notification ring cut Percy's words. Jason's. He stared at his screen and tapped it. Percy hadn't missed that wide look in his eyes the longer he stared there. The siblings exchanged wary glances; they could see the look on the blond's face as much as Percy does.

"Percy," he started, almost whispering. "I think we need to get you out. Now's the best time."

A short silence hung between them. "Wait, why would you have to get me out?"

His eyes hadn't left the screen just yet. "Got a text from my sister."

Percy dreaded the answer for his question. "What text?"

"Four words," he breathed, now staring at him. "'Trouble's coming. Get out.'"

Percy could barely see Hazel and Nico at the corner. Annabeth's wide, gray eyes stood out in the dark like a glowing stick. Startled out of a dream, perhaps. He tapped her once and she stared at him.

"You okay, Annabeth?"

"Yes, Papa," she assured. "We have to get out because Thalia said so, right?"

She's growing up so fast... "Yes. We need to get out of here."

"Let me help you, Papa." She stood and held the dextrose stand. "I'll bring this for you."

"She's right," Jason cut in. "We'll have to drag that stand of dextrose with you. I don't think it's safe to be rid of it yet. So move out of that bed, Jackson. Now."

Percy swung his legs off the side. It felt heavy, like he had lead infused to his bones when he was asleep. Jason stood by his left side and let him lean on. Nico still clutched his phone to give them light, standing by Percy's right. He slung Percy's arm around his skinny shoulders. Annabeth gave her elder brother a nod, clutching the stand. The small bag of dextrose swayed. Trembling. But her gray eyes were firm. Behind her was Hazel, gripping his little sister's left shoulder with one hand and the other providing the light from her own phone.

Outside, the world drowned in shouts. The nurses passed garbled messages. Generators didn't work. Security by the back entrances found dead.

They have to follow Thalia's words or else...

Or else...

The door opened with a loud bang. The teens turned—

—and saw a blue-eyed nurse with a functioning flashlight aimed at them. The shorter fringes of her auburn hair clouded around her face.

"Artemis!" Jason tugged at Percy's hospital gown once and they hobbled towards the door. The lady—Artemis—moved aside to get through. The stand's wheels made no sound on the floor as Annabeth pushed it forward to keep up with Percy. "Thank God you're the only one who got to us."

"Be glad, really. Any of you aren't marked for death just yet." She ushered the group as fast as the foot traffic in their hall allowed. They avoided the patients brought out in gurneys—gladly, there were only two of those patients and one of them had already taken the stairs. More people rushed out from the upper floors but Artemis bullheaded her way through. She dragged Jason after her while she and the other nurses shone their flashlights on the floor. The wave of people pressed from all sides.

All of a sudden, Percy couldn't breathe.

"Don't let go of me now," Percy heard Nico say, probably to Hazel. He found himself clinging and tightening his hold to the shorter boy. Nico stiffened slightly at the touch, then relaxed and gave him a nod that spoke volumes to his mind.

You can get through this. We're here, okay? We won't leave you.

The stand made clanking noises as they descended with the sea of people. Percy noticed that there were kids with them: kids in hospital gowns, their cries muffled by the voices of the adults talking. They must be in the children's ward. Percy would be an adult soon, though.

They reached two more floors down before Artemis broke away from the crowd. One of the nurses shouted at her but she shouted at them to follow. They obliged, muttering excuses towards people as they went.

"You're crazy!" one of the nurses had screamed.

"Do you really know her?" Percy found himself asking as they followed Artemis and her light. The wheels clanked against the floor this time, hollow. The darkness closing in made it seem that they were going through a labyrinthine realm.

Jason nodded. "She's the nurse who always took Thalia's injuries and made sure she'll be okay after that. I think... I think she knows what she's doing."

Artemis hushed them. "Be quiet. People are dying out there. The guards were the first to go down, even before the lights did. Then some of the unaware interns." She glanced at them over her shoulder and whispered, "You don't want to be next."

The nurse turned to the left wing of the hall. At the end, a glass door was there and a set of rickety metal stairs. A dull red light pulsed at the door's top.

A fire exit! And with empty foot traffic, too.

Artemis switched her flashlight off. Jason, Hazel, and Nico put their phones inside their pockets without so much of a protest. Artemis opened the exit and ushered them inside before closing it back.

"Your hand, boy," Artemis said to Percy. He gave it to her, the one hooked up with the dextrose bag. She pulled the needle out in a stinging swipe. He almost screamed but remembered Artemis' warning earlier. In a hall as empty as they'd come from, the killer might have no problem tracking their specific location. Blood flowed out and she clamped her own hands there.

"Put that stand aside," she started, whispering. Annabeth let go of her post and nestled in Hazel's arms. "Can you stand, Percy?"

"I think I can," he managed.

"Now go up, the rest of you. Up the stairs and to the helipad. Don't stop, okay? My brothers are waiting for you there." They started going up the stairs, then, taking two to three steps at a time. Their footsteps rang hollow—hopefully, it'd get lost. Out here, the sounds of human traffic were dull to him. Percy glimpsed at them: Nico lead the way and Hazel still held Annabeth with firm but gentle hands. The building's shadow seemed to hide them from view.

"Jason, get the handkerchief on my pocket." Once he'd pulled it out, Artemis continued, "Tie it on his hand. Not too loose, not too tight." Jason finished the dressing in a few seconds. His hands were cold, Percy felt.

Artemis pulled a gun from under her skirt and gave it to Jason. Where did she get that...? "Go up and follow them."

"What about you?" asked Jason, eyeing the gun on his hand. "Aren't nurses not allowed to bring guns—"

"Just go," she repeated, firm. "I'll hunt that little bastard before he finds any of you." As she looked at the dark, empty hallway, she brandished a butter knife under her skirt as well. "Go!"

Below them, ambulance and police sirens screamed along with the patients cry for help.

Then came the dreadful moment. Gunshots rang out from the inside, loud and clear. A raucous wave of shouting ensued. Another set of shooting. In the horrendous concertos he heard, Percy almost pissed himself. He gripped the bars tight. Above them, Nico shouted, "Come on!" Then they abruptly disappeared—they must've reached the rooftop.

The police shouted through their megaphones. They were still far from the building's front facade to hear anything that made sense, however.

Percy stepped on the stairs and soon heard Jason's own. One foot in front of the other, he told himself. Faster, faster, faster. Jason pushed him whenever he thought Percy was slowing down. Then he took two steps up, then three, two again, then three, two, three, two, three, two, three...


End file.
